deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Camilla/@comment-5808856-20180704124831/@comment-26198742-20180704191838
Because you are doing what most other people do when it comes to Camilla and is assuming she is just pure fanservice which isn't actually true because everyone I've seem to met just assume that Camilla's Chest and her Outfit are the primary reasons why however if you were to actually remove the chest and outfit, it's pretty much the only real Fanservice thing about her. Literally Camilla is not a Flat-Board Character like someone from let's say Sword Art Online because unlike said Characters you actually see her personality develop and fleshed out in the Support Conversations she has with the characters which '''YOU '''as the '''PLAYER '''are supposed to actually develop and reveal which is the same thing for numerous other characters back in Awakening unless it was Chrom, you were supposed to flesh out and learn about the characters through their supports. Through these supports with Camilla whether it be with Corrin, Ryoma, Kaze, Xander, or any of the other and you'll see Camilla's personality that the game's story doesn't show because it's not supposed to show, Camilla is an actually a person who does show an actual personality outside of dotting on Corrin and even then, trying to compare her to Bayonetta makes no sense. Bayonetta was made to '''BE '''fanservice, her entire character and entire game revolves around the fact meanwhile Camilla wasn't made to be Fanservice and is immediately thrown into that category that does not even remotely make her qualify for being a Fanservice character when I have seen multiple characters who either wear an outfit much worse than Camilla's or a Chest that's more larger yet they have never been classified as Fanservice. Comparing a Character that is supposed to a Fanservice like Bayonetta to a Character that isn't supposed to be Fanservice like Camilla makes no sense because the characters were made and have completely different purposes as well as have their personality developed and fleshed out massively differently from each other and even then, I know people who hate Bayonetta because of the Fanservice and her Personality. What even makes Camilla Fanservice a "Pretty Face" and Fanservice? Her Outfit and Chest? Well in that case I guess Yang and Pyrrha are Fanservice because of their Outfit and Chests as well as having "Pretty Faces", Esdeath who is similar to Camilla a lot in terms of personality in some instances is somehow a Fanservice character because the Anime makes her out to be one and gives her a bigger chest while in the Manga the Fanservice is tame and she's actually not a Fanservice character. Whats more is if you actually look into her family before the events of Fire Emblem Fates, you actually realize that Camilla's entire personality is a result of events and you can actually understand the reasons for why she acts the way she does and even then, nothing about those parts of her personality point towards being purely fanservice. Camilla is far from a Fanservice that's just a "Pretty Face", she is an actual character that the player themselves actually has too flesh out by going through all of her supports with Corrin, Ryoma, Xander, Kaze, Elise, and every other character that she has a support with too see her personality and see it fleshed out as well as see that their is more too her than just Fanservice.